Carte maîtresse
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Ils avaient tout et rien en commun. Et plus important encore, Harry Potter et Sasuke Uchiha avaient chacun quelque chose dont l'autre avait méchamment besoin, une carte maîtresse et la détermination à se moquer des conséquences de leurs actions.


_Hello :) voici une nouvelle traduction sur mes deux fandoms favoris._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire est à Lady Salazar, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Résumé : Ils avaient tout et rien en commun. Et plus important encore, Harry Potter et Sasuke Uchiha avaient chacun quelque chose dont l'autre avait méchamment besoin, une carte maîtresse et la détermination à se moquer des conséquences de leurs actions.

* * *

 **Carte maîtresse**

 **OoOoOo**

" _L'arme secrète d'un ninja...doit être employée judicieusement, et non montrée devant chaque ennemi que vous rencontrez"_

Cela ne suffisait pas.

Cela ne suffisait pas.

Cela ne suffisait _jamais._

Sasuke Uchiha traîna avec difficulté son corps meurtri dans une position verticale, sentant la brûlure acre de ce cocktail oh-combien-familier de la haine, de la fureur, de la culpabilité, de la honte et du désespoir monter dans sa poitrine. Son sceau maudit lui envoya des ondes de chakra maléfique en réponse, mais il se força à se contenir, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son état.

Cette fichue marque était sans valeur de toute façon.

 _Tout_ était sans valeur.

Tout ce qu'il savait, Itachi le savait déjà.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, Itachi le faisait mieux.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait, Itachi en avait bien plus.

 _Maudit Itachi. Maudit, maudit, maudit._

 _Je te tuerai._

Sasuke se mit à rire. C'était d'ailleurs de plus en plus facile de rire de lui-même. Oui, il avait juré de tuer Itachi. Il avait juré de se venger. Il avait sacrifié tout ce pour quoi il avait lutté, presque tué son meilleur ami, s'était soumis à un fou dangereux qui voulait son corps, le tout pour avoir le pouvoir de tuer son frère.

Tout ça pour _rien._

Il n'y avait rien que Orochimaru pourrait lui donner qui lui serait utile. Itachi, comme il venait de le prouver, l'anticiperait, le contrerait, ou pire, le copierait et l'utiliserait contre lui, puis deviendrait de plus en plus puissant et plus difficile à vaincre. Il avait besoin de quelque chose que Itachi ne pouvait pas copier, ne pouvait pas utiliser, ne pouvait contrer, et ne pouvait anticiper.

Il avait besoin d'une carte maîtresse.

Sasuke se demanda si quelque chose de semblable existait réellement.

OoOoOoO

C'était sans espoir.

Complètement désespéré.

Condamné à l'échec dès le début même.

Harry s'effondra sur le lit de la chambre qu'on lui avait fourni, tous les muscles de son corps criaient de fatigue et de douleur et tremblaient d'épuisement. L'épuisement magique était quelque chose avec lequel il avait peu d'expérience, bien qu'il peinait en classe, où la concentration et le contrôle étaient la clé, son endurance magique était suffisante pour le laisser à peine dérouté lorsque à côté ses pairs étaient au bord de l'inconscience. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il pourrait être appelé l'égal de Voldemort, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

La Magie ne ressemblait pas à un muscle. Un sorcier est né avec tout ce qu'il aurait.

En endurance, Voldemort et lui étaient à armes égales.

En connaissance ? En expérience ?

En contrôle et en concentration ?

 _Je suis complètement foutu._

Tout ce que Harry avait la chance d'avoir, c'était son ingéniosité et son instinct.

Harry avait envie de rire, parce qu'en duel, ce sont les choses les plus importantes à avoir. La connaissance peut être acquise. L'expérience peut être gagnée. Le savoir-faire et le contrôle venaient avec la pratique. La concentration avait juste besoin de détermination, quelque chose qu'il avait à la pelle. Ce n'était pas arrogant lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un maître duelliste. Il avait toutes les bases. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de temps.

Il n'avait _pas_ de temps.

Même s'il en avait, il n'avait rien qu'il puisse apprendre que Voldemort ne savait pas déjà. Voldemort était déjà un maître en duel, il y avait peu de magie, offensive ou défensive qu'il ne connaissait pas, et en dépit de son mépris pour la technologie moldue et les armes, il était assez intelligent pour éliminer cela comme une menace potentielle. Pour combattre efficacement Voldemort, Harry aurait besoin de quelque chose de complètement étranger.

Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait pas.

Le problème était que Harry ne le connaissait pas non plus.

OoOoOoOo

Ils se rencontrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry s'était endormi, mais ils ne comprirent jamais comment Sasuke était arrivé là.

Aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait vraiment.

La rencontre n'était pas vraiment civilisée, ni courtoise. Ils n'étaient pas intéressés à partager une conversation, en revanche, ils partageaient une tendance à avoir une coupe de cheveux incoiffable et une envie de se battre et de poser des questions plus tard. En fait, en moins d'une minute, il y eut du sang sur le sol. Harry serait certainement mort s'il n'avait pas eu la capacité de Transplaner. Sasuke serait mort si Harry avait l'état d'esprit d'un shinobi.

Harry reçut une lame à l'épaule et Sasuke reçut le maléfice du saucisson dans le dos.

Il leur fallut un certain temps avant qu'ils ne réalisent que le garçon sans-magie pouvait faire de la foudre et que celui qui utilisait une manipulation d'espace-temps ne possédait aucun chakra.

OoOoOoOo

Après ça, ils évitèrent de s'attaquer à nouveau. Poussés par la curiosité, ils tournèrent attentivement autour de l'autre, guettant le moindre signe d'une nouvelle manifestation de puissance. Harry se demanda si c'était la façon dont la Salle-sur-demande visait à satisfaire son désire de vaincre Voldemort. Sasuke se demandait ce que diable se passait-il et comment il pouvait sortir d'ici.

« Qui es-tu ?

« Il serait plus poli de te présenter d'abord avant de demander son nom à quelqu'un. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant intérieurement d'où provenait cet étrange garçon. « Harry Potter »

Sasuke se fit la même réflexion, s'interrogeant sur la provenance du nom « Potter ». « Sasuke Uchiha »

Ce fut, en quelque sorte, un « accident culturel » s'ils s'appelèrent tous les deux par leurs noms personnels.

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke eut l'air beaucoup plus calme que Harry ne l'était.

« C'est ennuyeux.. »

Silence.

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'engager dans un combat »

Silence.

« Je dois m'entraîner, pas rester assis ici... »

« Alors, entraine-toi ici. »

Harry poussa un soupir agacé, puis il anima un mannequin et engagea un duel avec lui, histoire d'évacuer son stress. Sasuke tenta de copier discrètement ces techniques étranges avec son Sharingan, seulement pour sentir son estomac se nouer de frustration quand il échoua à copier les ondes instables et presque irréelles provenant de la main de Harry. Le Sharingan pouvait tout copier. Il pouvait même copier le jutsu d'une puissante lignée, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas copier Harry. Cela le rendit furieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise.

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

S'il ne pouvait pas le copier, Itachi ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Il n'y avait que deux problèmes à cette solution miraculeuse. Le premier était que cette capacité ressemblait de loin à un kekkei genkai, qu'il en s'agisse vraiment d'un ou pas. Sasuke était confiant qu'il pouvait contourner ça, il était temps que Orochimaru s'avère utile un minimum. Le deuxième étant que cette capacité serait inutile s'il n'était pas en mesure de l'utiliser efficacement. Pour ce faire, il avait besoin de la coopération de Harry. Le Genjutsu était inutile lorsque la cible n'avait aucun chakra à manipuler.

Il doutait que des maîtres en Genjutsu n'aient jamais pris en compte la possibilité de rencontrer un ennemi sans chakra. Après tout, tout ce qui vivait avait un chakra.

Harry n'en avait pas. Sasuke essaya de ne pas y penser.

Harry n'avait pas l'air mort, et donc il serait une clé essentielle dans le plan de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOo

Harry détestait être regardé. Lorsque que Dudley le regardait, cela l'avertissait généralement que la chasse au Harry recommençait. A Poudlard, on le regardait, parce qu'il était le Survivant, un héros à temps partiel et un sorcier un peu fou le reste de l'année. Maintenant, Sasuke le regardait comme un morceau de viande, mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est que cela commençait vraiment à lui faire peur.

Qui plus est, Sasuke le regardait avec des yeux rouges-sang.

« Il y a regarder et regarder comme un idiot » fit-il remarquer d'un ton agacé. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Les yeux rouges virèrent au noir, et devinrent subitement calculateurs.

« Je suis simplement curieux. Ta capacité est étrange. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas le seul à être curieux » admit-il. La morsure de l'acier, deux mots murmurés, et un éclair d'agonie comparable au Doloris...Seulement, il savait comment agissait le Doloris, et cette foudre lui paraissait bien plus redoutable.

La foudre pouvait certainement faire frire un cerveau beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un maigre Doloris.

« Je te parlerais de la mienne si tu me parles de la tienne » offrit Harry.

Sasuke n'avait pas de magie. Ses pouvoirs ne ressemblaient en rien à la magie, Harry ne pourrait pas les utiliser, mais il existait sans doute des chemins qui contournaient ce problème, des chemins qu'il pourrait utiliser, avec une bonne ingéniosité.

Harry n'agissait généralement pas de cette façon, mais il y avait une guerre en cours.

 _Et il y a un homme que je dois tuer._

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke était inquiet en vérité, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Cela ne se voyait ni dans son visage, ni dans sa posture alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans le cercle de runes que Harry avait minutieusement tracé quelques temps auparavant. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en matière de fuinjutsu, mais les lignes et les arcs gracieux lui rappelaient l'art des sceaux.

« C'est surtout fondé sur l'intention » déclara Harry, accroupi dans son propre cercle. « La Magie est fondée sur l'intention la plupart du temps. Si tu souhaites vraiment quelque chose, cela arrivera...mais pas toujours comme tu t'y attendrais »

« C'est à dire ? »

Harry sourit. C'était le genre de sourire sinistre qui disait à Sasuke que l'autre garçon se trouvait dans la même situation que lui. « Arrête de penser que ça va rater. Parce que _je_ fais en sorte que cela fonctionne »

Ils souhaitaient tous les deux vraiment quelque chose. Peut-être qu'ils le voulaient même un peu trop.

OoOoOoOo

La Magie c'était un peu comme si la foudre courrait sans cesse sous sa peau. C'était comme de la caféine, et le puissant flux revigora Sasuke et lui donna un coup de fouet avec lequel même le chakra sombre de la marque maudite ne pouvait rivaliser.

Le chakra était différent, comme des rivières fraîches qui coulaientt dans ses veines à la place du sang. C'était étrangement exaltant d'être en mesure de s'épuiser, et Harry réalisa que cela le rendait plus fort et que c'était bien plus gratifiant que toute la magie qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Sasuke fut presque choqué lorsque, au cours d'un combat d'entraînement, Harry retourna ses propres serpents contre lui, car ils avaient tous deux signés un contrat, sauf que les serpents en question méprisaient Sasuke et n'avaient jamais obéi à ses ordres.

Mais Harry parlait le Fourchelang, il était impossible pour eux de ne pas obéir.

Harry déchaîna l'enfer contre des Mangemorts lorsqu'une attaque à Près-au-lard menée par Bellatrix Lestrange menaça la vie de Ron, Hermione et lui. Tout parut ralentir, prenant une clarté surnaturelle qui démentait ses lunettes cassées, et avant qu'il ait pu cligner des yeux, ils étaient tous à terre.

Ce que Sasuke appelait Sharingan, modifié par magie, était le pire cauchemar de ses ennemis.

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke regarda Itachi, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Son frère venait de lui parler, mais il n'entendit pas.

« J'ai promis que je te tuerais » murmura-t-il.

Itachi le regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre -

 _Crack_

\- et s'effondra au sol, pris au piège par un maléfice du saucisson.

L'impression déroutée qui passa sur le visage impassible de son frère lui donna envie de rire, mais une lueur déterminée passa dans ses yeux brusquement. Puis il sortit un kunai, et remplit son ambition principale.

OoOoOoOo

Harry regarda Voldemort, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Le fou le narguait, comme il le faisait habituellement.

« L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » murmura-t-il.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, prêt à tuer -

 _Poof._

-et hurla quand l'épée de Gryffondor frappa son épaule. Du chakra de foudre grésillait dans la lame, et il s'effondra en hurlant.

Harry ne laissa pas son ennemi se tortiller au sol plus longtemps. Congédiant le clone que Voldemort avait retenu captif, il ramassa sa baguette, la pointa soigneusement sur son ennemi mortel et accomplit sa prophétie.

OoOoOoOo

 _Carte mairesse : Atout ou ressource précieuse, habituellement gardée en réserve pour une utilisation future._

FIN


End file.
